


Press Conference

by boredomsMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 00:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19487431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Pepper's reaction to the end of Far From Home is do what she does best, handle PR.





	Press Conference

**Author's Note:**

> So if this isn't the immediate reaction to the end of Far From Home than imma be so god damn mad. Don't hurt my boi.
> 
> [check me out here if you like this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BykvyRXD5XE/)

Barely an hour after the release of Mysterio's final moments, screens around the city once more light up with news. A newscaster looks frazzled, like he's just been pulled back into the seat. His partner is much more composed, and it's her that speaks.

"Moments ago Pepper Potts-Stark, current CEO of Stark Industries and widow to the late hero Iron Man aka Tony Potts-Stark, called a press conference in defense of suspected supervillain Spiderman. We go now to the live coverage of the event."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming here so quickly. I apologize for the short notice, but we thought it best to clear up the confusion as quickly as possible. The victims of the London attack deserve the truth." Pepper begins, tone calm and perfect. Behind her stands Spiderman, shoulders squared against the glaring crowd of reporters.

"Does that mean you are confirming Spiderman's involvement in Mysterio's death?" One of them calls. 

"Please hold all questions until the end of the conference." Pepper says calmly, glaring at the man. "Or at the very least, raise your hand." The reporter shrinks back at the scolding.

"As I said, we are here to clear up the confusion caused by the video released earlier today. I would like to state clearly that this information was always going to publish, we were simply taking the time to present it right. Without that liberty, I can't promise my presentation will be flawless." A screen to her right bursts to life, showing a still of the video released earlier.

"This video was sent to several press companies approximately an hour ago. It was not sent to any police personnel. Likely it was recorded by one of the many drones and then later altered, explaining why so much time had passed between its supposed creation and its release."

"How can you be so sure the film was altered?" Someone shouts.

"A little more respect, if you will." Pepper scolds. "Every SpiderMan suit, either the exception of the hoodie, is built with an AI system known as KAREN. One of KAREN's primary duties is to record every moment Spiderman is active. This was implemented both for slander such as this. KAREN has been uploaded onto this secondary screen to show you the truth. KAREN, if you will."

"Of course." A robotic voice said as the screen to Pepper's right flared to life. The crowd was silent as they watched the true retelling of London from the perspective of Spiderman's eyes. And his chest, when he removed his mask, not that they needed to know that.

"As you can see, Mysterio had the technology to create illusions and was intent in fooling the public. He pulled a similar stunt to create the false video blaming Spiderman." Pepper says. "In fact, everything to do with Mysterio was an illusion. Along with KAREN's video, we have several that EDITH took. Mysterio, or Quentin Beck as he is legally called, attempted to delete this." One screen began to play a video if Quentin rephrasing the London attack. On the other screen, Quentin's real documentation appeared.

"Desperate his claims of other Earths, Mr Beck was simply a disgruntled employee with a history of anger issues and a grudge against superheroes." Pepper waits a moment for the crowd to take that in before continuing. " _ Now _ , we'll take questions."

"How can we be sure that it was Mysterio's video that was altered and not yours?" Someone asks when Pepper points to her.

"We are happy to let professionals look over our files." Pepper says. "Much like we had professionals look over Beck's.

"Experts were able to confirm that these sections of Beck talking were taken at the same time, and all of them earlier than this moment where Spiderman supposedly calls a strike. More importantly, we confirmed that that call was made at this moment during the London attack. Now tell me, why is a command that will supposedly cause mass casualties immediately followed by the drones retreating?"

"But how can we be sure that Spiderman won't do something like this is the future? That he isn't obsessed with being the next Ironman?" 

"Because I don't want to be the next Ironman." Spiderman speaks up this time. "Those are big shoes to fill and I don't have anywhere near the experience needed to try." 

"If everything that Mysterio said was a lie, does that mean that Peter Parker  _ isn't _ Spiderman?" 

"As you tell in the video, Spiderman's face is never actually revealed. The photo of Mr Parker at the end was added by most newscasters. And beyond that, there's simply no evidence to support that Mr Parker is Spiderman." Pepper says. "We believe that Beck said that to make his video seem more legitimate, believing no one would actually look into it."

"Why would claiming Spiderman is some random teenager legitimize Peter's claim?" The report didn't raise their hand but Pepper allows it. She seems to think for a moment before sighing.

"This is something I intend to have an entirely different press conference about, one with Peter actually here." She sighs. "Peter Parker was not some random teenager. Prior to the Blip, Peter became Tony's personal intern. We used to joke that Peter was Tony's test run for Morgan." She smiles a small but honest smile at the memory. "In his will, Tony made Peter his heir. Few knew about this, but it appears Beck discovered this fact. It's entirely possible he did believe Peter to be Spiderman, given their similar relationships with Tony. However, I can assure you, Peter wasn't even in London. He was in Berlin, waiting for me."

"If Peter isn't Spiderman why isn't he here?" 

"Due to the short notice, he wasn't able to get here in time." Pepper explains.

* * *

As soon as they’re in the car, alone and out of sight, Peter wraps his arms tight around Pepper. “Thank you.” He mumbles into her shoulder, feeling letting his shoulders start to shake but still trying not to cry. Pepper smiles softly, hugging him back. 

“I should be thanking you.” She says. “That a breeze compared to handling PR for Tony, you actually showed up!” They both manage a laugh. It still hurts to talk about Tony. People say grief takes time but it’s been a year and Peter still chokes up at his name. On his bad days, he still flinches at the name of the third father-figure he had to bury. 

Today’s not a good day. But Peter has so much more to be stressed about than feeling guilt over Tony’s death and his continued grief.

“You do know this means we’ll have to do a second conference for Peter Parker, official Stark Heir.” Pepper said before the silence could last too long.

“I think I can handle it.” Peter says. “At least I won’t be going on stage an assumed murder.” Pepper gives him a tight squeeze before letting go of him and turning to the steering wheel. 

“Come on.” She hums, starting the car. “Let’s go get something to eat, Morgan’s missed you.”

“We’ll have to get hamburgers.” Peter grins. Peper smiles back and starts driving. Plans are already whirring in her head for the next conference. She’ll have to give Hayley a call beforehand, he’s about Peter’s height and he’ll be happy to play Spiderman for a day.

* * *

“So Pepper Potts-Stark wants to call Spiderman an angel?” J. Jonah Jameson huffs on the screen. “Ridiculous!”

“I’ve had people calling in practically every minute since the press conference for my opinion, and I’m here to give it!” He went on. “Do I think Mysterio lied in that video? Of course I do, what do I look like? A fool? The evidence is overwhelming.

“However, do I think that makes Spiderman a hero? Absolutely not! One good deed does not a hero make! The man’s not a murderer, am I meant to applaud him for that? I won’t! He’s still a menace, making our streets more dangerous and acting like a hooligan!” There’s a sound of screen and Jameson grows distracted a moment, mumbling ‘What? Fine!’ before turning back to the screen.

“Now before I continue to reveal the truth about Spiderman, there is one other thing people keep bugging me with. Peter Parker. No, I don’t think this kid is Spiderman. Mysterio was an idiot. Spiderman is obviously not a twelve-year-old.” Jameson immediately returns to ranting about Spiderman and Pepper turns the tv off. She’s heard all she needs to know and, as much as she hates it, Peter will just have to get used to some people night liking him.

Or she could sue Jameson for slander, Pepper thinks, running her hands through the sleeping boy's hair.

No, Peter wouldn’t want that. Still, she’ll definitely keep it in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [if you liked this, check this out ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BykvyRXD5XE/)


End file.
